The Beatles Did It
by HouseAddict16
Summary: House Wilson friendship.Is now a double shot. The beatles continue to do things to H and W. When a song wakes a person from a deep sleep, something must be done about it, especially when the song is playing in the listeners head, not from a radio.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot I wrote a while ago. Let me know what you think. Don't think I will continue it but if you like it that much, maybe I'll come up with something else like it or maybe you can sway me into continuing. **

* * *

_Laying here thinking about what to think about._

Pitch black room except for the glowing alarm clock.

_I don't even care what it says._

Insomnia has taken over for multiple nights now. Pain takes place of sleep, takes place of all other processes. His brain throws random thoughts, everything floats around. Lyrics surface.

_I'm so tired I don't know what to do_

_I'm so tired my mind is set on you_

_I wonder should I call you but I know what you'd do_

_Wilson. He always comes up. Why? I can be exhausted and he seems to worm his way into my thought pattern. _

He contemplated calling him even though it was late, but the song played on in his brain.

_You know I can't sleep, I can't stop my brain_

_You know it's been three weeks, I'm going insane_

_You know I'd give you everything I've got for a little piece of mind_

With that he thought he would call Wilson, would have picked up the phone. But he was half asleep, comfortable finally, and his cell phone was already ringing.

-------

He was completely exhumed with sleep when The Beatles of all people started playing in his head.

_I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold your love_

_I don't know how someone controlled you_

_They bought and sold you_

_What is that song? Where did I hear it? Ah yes. House. His guitar gently weeps. _

The song continued. Wilson in that asleep but conscious thought state. Like trying to process a dream yet still sleeping.

_I don't know how you were diverted _

_You were perverted too_

_I don't know how you were inverted_

_No one altered you_

Wilson sat up and opened his eyes groping the nightstand for his cell. He knew the last two lines were lies. He dialed, and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know how you were inverted_

_No one altered you_

Wilson knew that these lines were lies. That's why he called. When a song wakes a person from a deep sleep, something must be done about it, especially when the song is playing in the listeners head, not from a radio.

The call was short. He didn't even know why he was going. Except for the obvious sound of the half asleep, half in pain House on the other end. Wilson got in the car. It was a bitter night but he ignored the cold leather and just started driving in one of the only directions he went this late at night.

He fiddled with the heat and the radio as he cruised the frigid night to House's place. The radio was all music at this time, so he settled on the first station that played. He caught the last verse of another familiar song.

_Black cloud crossed my mind_

_Blue mist round my soul_

_Feel so suicidal _

_Even hate my rock and roll_

_Wanna die yeah wanna die_

_If I ain't dead already_

_Ooh girl you know the reason why._

As the song ended, he was close to his destination. He shut off the radio in disgust,

_You're wrong. You're partially right. He's not suicidal and I'm the reason why. _

--

After his chat with Wilson, House lay in bed this time trying to fight off the sleep that knocked behind his eyes. The pain subsided but sleep replaced it. He wanted to be awake for his arrival so that he could discuss what was so important that it needed to be addressed now.

He was half asleep. Drifting but listening for him.

_I listen for your footsteps _

_Coming up my drive_

_Listen for your footsteps _

_But they don't arrive _

_Waiting on your knock dear_

_On my old front door _

_I don't hear it_

_Does it mean that you don't love me any more?_

At that moment he heard the car pull in and the engine stop humming. He heard everything, the footsteps, the door and the key. House stayed where he was, Wilson would come to him.

_You're wrong. You're partially right. He does love me; I listened and heard it all._


End file.
